


quick cuddles

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Neck Kissing, pleas talk to me about tsugusayo., pretty much just cute fluff bc the world needs more tsugusayo content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: tsugusayo fluff





	quick cuddles

"Hazawa-san... could you turn around?"

"Eh? A-ah, sure, Sayo-san!"

The smaller girl felt arms wrap around her body, pulling her closer towards her girlfriend.

"Mmm... you're warm."

"Ehehe..."

Tsugumi felt Sayo snuggle into the nape of her neck, followed by a chaste kiss.

"Nnn.."

"Hmm?"

Sayo planted yet another kiss to the back of Tsugumi's neck, eliciting a soft whimper from her.

"Sensitive here, I see... Fufu~"

She continued teasing Tsugumi, planting soft kiss after soft kiss all over the nape of her neck. Whimpers soon turned into high pitched moans and pouts.

"Sayo... san... A-ah!"

"Ufufu. How cute."

Eventually, she stopped her assault upon Tsugumi's neck and kissed her hair instead, snuggling into it.

"Goodnight, Tsugumi. I love you."

"Ehehe~. I love you too, Sayo."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @reshichu on twitter  
> pwease talk to me about tsugusayo.


End file.
